The present invention relates generally to a dual mode switch for improved functioning in flashlight devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved pushbutton switching mechanism for flashlights that provides a momentary and constant ON feature as well as a positive, reliable OFF position.
Flashlights of varying sizes and shapes are generally well known in the art. A number of such designs are known that utilize two or more batteries as their source for electrical energy. Typically, these batteries are carried in series in a tubular body, where the tubular body also serves as a handle for the flashlight. In order to operate the flashlight, an electrical circuit is established from one terminal of the battery, through a conductor to an external switch located in an opening in the side of the tubular body and then through another conductor to one contact of a bulb. After passing through the filament of the bulb, the electrical circuit emerges through a second contact of the bulb in electrical contact with a conductor, which in turn is in electrical contact with the flashlight housing. Finally, the flashlight housing provides an electrically conductive path to the other terminal at the rear of the battery. Actuation of the external switch completes the electrical circuit selectively enabling electrical current to pass through the filament of the bulb, thereby generating light that is then typically focused by a reflector to form a beam of light.
In general, the above described flashlight switch mechanisms operate in two basic manners. The first method of operation is a pushbutton type switch on the side or bottom of the light. The user depresses the switch, which has an internal mechanism that locks in the engaged position, turning the flashlight on. To turn the light off, the user again depresses the switch, unlocking it and turning the light off. This design has several drawbacks. One drawback is that the increased number of parts creates additional assembly steps and increases the difficulty of assembly process. Another drawback is that when a flashlight of this type is stored in luggage, it is susceptible to being compressed by items that may shift during transit, thereby activating the flashlight and draining the battery. A further drawback associated with this possibility of accidental activation is evident in high intensity flashlights that generate a great deal of heat during operation. If a flashlight of this type is tightly packed in luggage and accidentally activated, it may cause a fire.
In an attempt to resolve the drawbacks noted above, with respect to the push-button type switches, a second type of rotatable switch was developed for in-line use in flashlights. In one design, an end cap is rotatably secured to the flashlight body. To establish the required electrical contact, the end cap is rotated making contact between the rear contact of the batteries and the housing of the flashlight thereby energizing the circuit and illuminating the lamp bulb. A number of such prior art designs feature rotatable end caps which are rotated to move the batteries longitudinally within the flashlight body towards the lamp bulb, thereby causing contact between the battery contact and the base contact of the lamp bulb. In the open position, the battery is typically spring biased away from the base contact of the bulb. In other designs, miniature flashlights have been designed where the rotatable switch is located in the reflector end of the flashlight body. The lamp bulb is located within an insulated receptacle at the reflector end of the flashlight with one or more conductive pins being rotatably aligned by movement of the switch portion of the device to establish electrical contact. While these switch mechanisms are internal to the device and thus less subject to damage, they are overly complicated in design thereby requiring higher assembly tolerances, which result in making them more costly to manufacture.
There is therefore a need for a unique flashlight switching design that provides dual mode functionality with a reliable OFF position that has improved functionality over the designs of the prior art. There is a further need for a flashlight switch device that requires a reduced number of parts thereby simplifying assembly and manufacture while providing the necessary dual mode functionality described above.